Only Six
by Flufferbunny37
Summary: There is no School. So how did the flock get their wings? And why? Why them, out of everyone in the world? What is their purpose? T for safety. FAXNESS! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I had a dream the other night that inspired this. It was cool. So I hope u like it! I didn't feel like updating on my other story so I posted this.**

**I'm not sure if this has been done before, but I hope you like it anyway!!!!!!! Reviews are appreciated!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter titles are the names of whoever's pov it is.**

Chapter 1? **(A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! IT'S A SECRET!!!!)**

It happened so quickly.

I'd read books where this type of thing happened. I'd watched the news. I'd learned about this in school. But I'd never imagined that it could possibly happen to me. Who would?

No one thinks it could be _them. _ That _they _could be at _that_ party. I didn't drink, although others did. I was walking home after saying goodbye to the host—darn my parents for not getting me a car for my birthday. Or letting me get one.

That's when it happened.

The car sped toward me, currently at eighty miles an hour but accelerating constantly. I had no time to get out of the way.

I leaped to my right, but I wasn't fast enough. (See, Mom? A car would have worked better!)

The car collided with me head on.

The first coherent thought I had: _Didn't we read a poem about this in English yesterday? _Death of an Innocent,_ that's what it was called._

I don't remember what happened after that. I don't even know how I wasn't killed instantly. I wish I had been. I was hurting all over too badly.

And believe me, that is the understatement of the Cenozoic Era. I know it's been said before, but I mean that literally here.

I won't get too graphic here. Let's just say that I was an anatomy lesson that I fully would have enjoyed had I not been dying. I'd always dreamed of being a doctor. Now I never would be.

This realization, along with so many other things I would never do, hit me full force.

It hurt to cry.

The last thing I remember was my mom arriving on the scene. An ambulance's lights were flashing (presumably) nearby, but they seemed so far away. EMTs were standing around me. They shook their heads sadly. "There's no hope," they said. "She will die."

"NO!" my mother screamed. Everything was going fuzzy.

I tried to smile a little bit. "Bye, Mom," I tried to say. I saw a bright light.

"NO!" screamed my mom again. "Not my baby! My little girl! Becka!"

My world went black.

**I know it's depressing. And short. And I know people are probably wondering, "Who the is Becka?" Well, everything will be clear in the next chapter. Or the next few. Idk. Review if u want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's some responses to reviews:**

**vvvvvvvvvv** **Ok, what part was the sarcasm about?? Sorry, I'm always a bit slow on the uptake. Ask my friends about the time I hit my arm on a chair and said "ouch" almost a minute later. And I'm sorry I didn't put enough detail in there, I'll try to make this one more detailed.**

**lil' angel: ****Yay!!!!!!!!!!! ****U reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!! And u shall find out some about Becka in a few chapters or whatever. Sometime in the foreseeable future.**

**Green.Winged.Mistress: yay!! U made me feel loved!! **

**Silver-wind-on-moon: Hmm…I didn't know that. I've never read her books (dodges rotten eggs thrown at me) Sorry!! They seem a bit 2 fantasyish for me. I like fantasy that's kind of believable, not totally out there. N7 (see below) has though. I'm not sure if she's read them ALL, but it's still a significant number.**

**N7: Well, hopefully this chapter will clear it up 4 u. U should know the answer to this statement by now.**

Chapter 2: Becka

I sat up and put my hand to my head. "Ugh," I said. "This is what a hangover must feel like." Not that I'd ever had one. I'd never even sipped a drink. I was, in terms of most teenagers, scot-free. Or Scotch-free.

Ha ha.

And that, apparently, had been the death of me—quite literally.

But wait—if I was dead, then how was I…well…alive?

"You're not."

Okay, where did that voice come from? Great, now I was dead _and_ crazy Whoopee. Cue the confetti.

Note the sarcasm.

And what did the voice mean, "you're not?" I'm not what? Dead or alive?

"Neither."

There was that voice again! So now what, I'm schizo? Oh, joy.

"I'm not a voice in your head, okay? Just turn around, already."

Oh. Buh **(A/N: Buh is the new duh. DON'T ASK.)**. Why didn't I look behind me in the first place? But who on earth could actually read minds and therefore know what I was thinking? Beats me.

Although, if I were dead, then this wouldn't _be_ earth, now, would it? Wouldn't it be heaven? I didn't think it was firey and flamey enough to be hell.

_Oh, shut up and turn around already._

_FINE!!! I'm turning!! God._

It didn't occur to me until afterwards that this might actually be God I was communicating with—the voice _was _distinctly masculine, although I didn't think that God would be so impatient.

Maybe I shouldn't have used the Lord's name in vain.

I turned around slowly, preparing to get down on my knees and beg forgiveness, and saw a teenage boy standing there behind me. He was incredibly cute, with longish dark hair and eyes (well, the eyes weren't longish, obviously, but they were dark) and an olive complexion.

Probably _not_ God.

There were about a zillion questions running through my mind right then—one of them being "You're not God, are you?"—but growing up with my mom as I had, I knew that RULE NUMBER 1 WHEN MEETING SOMEONE WAS TO ASK THEIR NAME.

I stuck out my hand. "Hi, I'm Becka. What's your name?"

He stared at me as if I had just fallen out of the sky.

After a moment's pause, he finally spoke. "Um, you know, you're really weird."

I stared back at him, offended. "Excuse me?"

"You're so freaking calm about this state you're in, just sticking out your hand and saying 'how do you do' like in those old British movies."

I was miffed** (A/N: Isn't "miffed" such a cool word?)**. "I did not say 'how do you do.' And calm about what?"

"This state—well, I'll get back to you. It's too hard to explain." He crossed his arms at me. "And about the 'how do you do' thing, you implied it."

"How?"

"You offered your hand for me to shake. That is the internationally recognized gesture for the phrase 'how do you do.'"

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. "Oh, really? And what kind of 'international gesture recognition"—I made quote marks with my fingers—"school did _you _go to?"

He shrugged. "I watch old movies. Is that good enough?"

_Point taken,_ I couldn't help but think. I silently growled at my subconscious, not caring how crazy that may or may not seem to someone who could apparently read minds.

I huffed **(A/N: Ooh! Another cool word!)**. He had me beaten—and he knew it, too. He smiled smugly at me.

I did the heavy sigh/eye rolling thing again. "Okay, fine. Let's try this from the top. I will now _pointedly_ not stick my hand out for you to shake. Happy?"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Okay, then. Hi, my name's Becka. What's yours? Notice that I am _not _implying 'how do you do.'"

"Yes, I do notice that," he said, an amused expression on his face. "Very well, then. My name's Fang, and I'm the leader of a group—okay, two other people, but that still qualifies as a group—I like to call the Flock."

**HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!!! ME WUVS CLIFFIES!!!!!**

**Ahem. Anyway, vvvvvvv or however many v's there are, how was that? Detailed?? Lol **

**And N7, is that clearing up enough for you?? LIKE IT ALWAYS IS?? **

**I will try 2 update soon, but I think I should update my other story (The Upper Hand) first before there's an angry mob at my house because of it.**

**Toodles!**

**fluffy, who should probably start updating her other story, like, NOW…**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY I IS UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYFUL SNOW DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well actually it is not technically a snow day cuz there is currently ZILCHO snow on the ground but there was no heat…………so……….yeah. I just had a LORD OF THE RINGS marathon with my brother. Twas quite fun. **

**4 all u people who like to make up words, me and my dad made up a word that means "a made-up word": **_**improvinym (im-PROHV-ih-nihm).**_** Sweet, **

**huh? **

**EXTREMELY INFORMATIVE CHAPTER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Becka

Huh. So, what was I supposed to say to _that_? I settled for "Why's that?"

Okay, maybe not the best response, but hey, whatcha gonna do?

Fang—if that _was _his real name (it was kind of an…interesting…name)—rolled his eyes at me. I thought I heard him say "weirdo" under his breath.

Can't say I blame him.

"Well, maybe I should start by explaining everything," he said.

I threw my head back and said sarcastically, "FINALLY!! My god, it's about time. I'm about to die of suspense."

He rolled his eyes again. "Okay, it's kind of a long story, so…"

"I have time," I interrupted.

He laughed darkly. "Yeah, you would," he responded. "Well, let's start at the beginning…

"First of all, to clear things up, you are, in fact, dead. There is no way you could have survived a crash like that one. You died, and that is that."

"How do you know—" I began, but he cut me off.

"Wait. Hold all questions until the end," he continued. **(A/N: I'm hungry. Ooo…nachos…okay, I'm back now…)**

"I don't know why you're here now. I don't know why _any_ of us are here now. All I know is that I was the first, and I'm…well…I guess…immortal. I haven't changed, either, in all the time I've been here. **(A/N: tee hee… a little twilight connection there…)**

Fang paused, and I saw an opening. "How old are you?"

He glared at me disapprovingly, but he answered me. "Well, I've been fourteen for a long time. Well, not like centuries, but still awhile. I was born in 1957 **(A/N: totally random year alert!!!!!!!!)** and died in 1971. I had no idea what had happened when I ended up here after my death—wherever _here_ is—and I think I almost went crazy. Then I met a man who'd been forced to stay here until others would show up, so that he could 'explain things.'" He used that extremely-clichéd-yet-awesome quote gesture, then kept going. "His name was Jeb Batchelder. As soon as he explained everything, he just…kind of…left. But not before I had committed it to memory. He told me that there would be at least five more after me, and that we would have to do…something. Something good. Something that would help the world, maybe even save it. He wasn't very clear about that, which, of course, was incredibly helpful.

"I was so freaked out. But this is what he told me:

He began to quote. "'Listen. You are here for a purpose. I'm not allowed to tell you what it is, but you will end up doing good for the world. You, and others. Five others, I believe, but it may be more. I don't know when they will show up, but it will happen. You will hopefully not be alone for long. But soon, things will start changing for you. I can't be specific, but you'll know when it starts happening. It will be…well…quite obvious. It won't be long before it starts, only a day, a few days, a week at the most. But it will be painful, let me warn you. Excruciating.'" **(A/N: more twilight references…)** He rubbed his shoulders, wincing a little, apparently remembering it. "Let me tell you, he wasn't kidding.

"Continuing on: 'You will not be human any longer. Each moment, your humanity is slipping away. You will be something new, something more, something…better. Superior, in every way. But you'll see what I mean.'"

He took a deep breath. "Again, he wasn't kidding. I'm not allowed to tell you. You have to find out on your own. Sort of an…initiation, of sorts, only it's not my idea. I wish I could tell you, but…I can't. I couldn't for the other two, either, so don't take it personally."

"Who are the others?" I asked. I couldn't help myself.

He smiled a little, just a little half-smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Iggy came about ten years after I did. He's fourteen, too—plane crash victim. There was no one else until about a year or so ago, when Angel arrived. She's really little, only six years old. She had cancer."

I felt sad, hearing this. So many young lives taken so tragically. But, I couldn't resist asking, "What about you?"

He glared at me. It kind of scared me. "Sorry," I squeaked.

"That's my personal beeswax, and you don't need to know," he practically snarled at me. **(A/N: tee hee…I like snarling. Read my other fic to learn about the Eraser I named Snarly…)**

"Um…okay…" I squeaked again.

I thought changing the subject would be a good idea. "So, um, no offense or anything, but I'm dying to know. What's with your name?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not my real name. Well, at least, not my human name. After it happened—well, it's kind of a tradition for us, whenever someone new joins us, they get a new name. You don't mind, right?"

It was clear from the tone of his voice that I had no choice in the matter, no matter what my response would have been. So, I said meekly, "Okay."

He cleared his throat, then said, as if the last two minutes had never happened, "Come on. Meet the others."

We walked through the expanse of nothingness that was, apparently, our domain. I saw nothing for about five minutes while we walked. Fang was a lot faster than I was. I had to jog to keep up. Eventually, though, we came upon a teenage, red-haired boy and a little blond girl. These were obviously Iggy and Angel, and they were obviously waiting for us.

The two of them stood up as we neared. "Hey, Fang, took you long enough," said Iggy teasingly. "So, who's the new girl?"

The little girl looked up at me solemnly. "Hi," she said. "I'm Angel. My name used to be Amanda." **(A/N: I think that name fits Angel, don't you think?)**

I smiled. "Hi. I'm Becka. Short for Rebecca."

"Rebecca, I am Iggy. Formerly named Noah." **(A/N: earlier, there was the random year…now, the random name!!!!!!!!!!! cheer for randomness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) ** He shook my hand, clearly not caring about Fang's aversion to "how do you do" implications. I felt a smirk toying at my lips as I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Fang scowl.

"So, Fang, what was your name?" I asked, curious as to why the others had told me but he hadn't.

He glared again, not quite as annoyed or fierce. Although I might have just felt that way because he was glaring at Iggy and Angel this time.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he said. "But don't laugh. It was…Edgar." **(A/N: YAYFULNESS AGAIN FOR RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

I felt a bubble of laughter rising up inside of me. I fought to keep it down. Iggy had a mad hacking cough fit, and Angel buried her face in Iggy's leg to stop Fang from seeing.

"_Edgar?" _I burst out. Maybe Edgar would be a good name for a total dork, but Fang did not seem like an Edgar.

He was in my face in about a second, moving faster than I thought was humanly possible. "If you _ever _bring that up again, I will personally find a way to kill you," he growled in my face.

I had absolutely no doubt that he would, too.

I was still getting over that lovely fact—_Edgar—_snort—Fang glared at me…right, he could read minds. Oops—when it happened.

A burst of pain exploded inside my midsection. I grabbed my sides and fell to my knees.

"Oh, god…" I could barely gasp out the words.

"What's…happening?" I hissed through my teeth.

Fang fell to my side and laid a hand on my back. "It's time," he whispered.

That was the last thing I knew before blacking out.

**Ooo…CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't worry, I won't bring up the Fang-Edgar thing again. Again, fit of randomness people!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOONER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's about to get really good, too…**

**Oh, and to clear things up, Iggy's NOT blind. As for the other flock members, they shall show up soon…**

**THANK YOU, MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**fluffy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I lied. This chapter is clearly NOT coming sooner than the last one did. Sorry. I've just been really freakin lazy since…………um…….okay, January. Sorry. I don't blame you if you don't even bother reviewing (although I would like it if you did……………=)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4: **

Chapter 4: POV switches—hope u don't mind

FPOV

It was so sudden. She was just laughing at my—um, unfortunate—given name, and she just fell over, like someone had hit her with a baseball bat.

"Oh, god…" she gasped.

"What's…happening?" she hissed, like every word was an effort.

I fell to her side and put my hand on her back. I swallowed hard. I knew what was coming. "It's time," I whispered.

Her only response was blacking out.

I sighed. I knew exactly what was coming next.

And I hated the world for it.

BPOV

_It was so strange. I knew I must be dreaming, for none of what I was seeing could possibly be true. _

_Six children._

_Or…no. Not children._

_Angels. With wings. _

_Maybe angel children. _

_Yes, that made sense. Angel children. _

_I was content with that._

BPOV

I don't know how much later it was before I could feel anything again. It could have been minutes. It could have been years. It could have been anything, and there's no way I could know.

Suddenly……………pain. Unbelievably excruciating pain. I wished for the nothingness again—even that would have been better than the pain. I cried out for it to stop, but I couldn't make a sound—I couldn't even move my lips. I sobbed without tears, without moving. I begged God to make it stop; begged him to kill me so I wouldn't have to feel this anymore.

And then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

I waited before trying to move again. I wasn't sure how long. I was sure that if I tried, I would be hit by another tsunami of pain. Finally, I decided it was time.

I moved my pinky finger about a millimeter. No pain. I raised an eyebrow. Nothing. I turned my leg a tiny bit. Fine. It was all good. It was time.

I opened my eyes, ready to see what cards the world had dealt me.

**All right, so it's kinda short. The next one will be longer, I swear!!!!!!!!! Although considering how well I kept my last promise………….whatever. I will try to make it longer. **

**Batman: YES HE DOES HAVE LIGHT RED HAIR. Look it up in SOF. It's when they're at Disney and she observes him eating an ice cream cone "that was just like him—tall, thin, and vanilla. I'd always felt that Iggy was the most noticeable of all of us, with his height, pale skin, and LIGHT RED HAIR." I don't have a copy of SOF with me now, and if I did I'd tell u the page number. However that's close enough that you get the picture, right??????? that's how you know that you've read this series WAAAAAAAY too much—when you start quoting it from memory and getting it 90 percent right. whatever.**

**Acorn: yes, you may have chocolate. **

**Stefan the Vampire: um………….i don't really know how to answer your question. I guess just wait and see. It's kind of neither……………**

**To all my wonderful reviewers: again, I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been on here for like 8 months. I have SOOOOOOOOO many stories to catch up on…………….**

**But thanks in advance to all those who are sticking to it and reviewing even though I'm a horrible person!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Btw, you may want to check and see what you said in your last review if I answered questions………………I have a feeling you may have forgotten since January………………=/**


End file.
